Matt
Matt Born: Unknown Age: Unknown Occupation: Valet driver (formerly), Student Status: Determinant Cause of Death: Shot dead by the Tchois (determinant). Death Location: Samuel Parr’s Residence, London, Day Unknown (determinant) First Appearance: Late Shift Latest Appearance: Late Shift Actor: Joe Sowerbutts Matt is the main protagonist of the video game: Late Shift. He was a valet at a parking garage in London until he was dragged into a heist by a group. He is known to be a student (possibly 18 years old or older, since that he comments about a car when he said that it could keep him in collage for a decade) and he studies most of the time. Appearance: At the beginning of the game, Matt is shown wearing a sweater underneath a jacket, but when he is working at the garage, he dons a red sweater with a black suit vest and a tie hidden underneath is sweater. But later on in the game, he wears a suit with a tie for a heist until it was ruined. For the rest of the game, he wears his suit from the heist but the tie is missing, and the buttons on the vest is unbuttoned. He also has brown hair. Personality: Matt is shown to be a little serious, careless (depending on the player's choice), and fearless, but willing to help if it's worth the risk, like if the player decides to give Elodie Matt encounters in the garage the keys to a Maserati. Relationships Matt (depending on the player’s choice) befriends a couple of people throughout the game. May-Ling: A reliable character, May-Ling meets Matt after he is taken by Simon or the car thief in their hideout. At first, she doesn’t trust Matt, but if the the player earns her trust (depending if the player trusts her), she will start to trust Matt. If her trust is good enough, in the 2 Star Hotel, a kissing scene will occur. She is the tritagonist of Late Shift. Simon: Matt and Simon is not friends but depending on the player’s choices, he can be an aquintice. He still doesn’t trust Matt even when he follows his orders. Simon is killed in a car crash when it crashed and went off a bridge. He is a minor antagonist of Late Shift. Lee: Lee and Matt does not get along very well. They met in the parking garage where Matt works when he needs to acquire a car. Lee does not trust Matt and he is not happy if Matt wants his share on the heist when he is taking his risk and when Lee’s arm was wounded from a 15 feet tall fall. He is killed in the car crash when it crashed and went off a bridge. He is also another minor antagonist of Late Shift. Jeff: Jeff and Matt does not converse much. He is shown that he doesn’t trust Matt on the heist but he doesn’t care, as long as he gets his cut from the heist. He is killed in the car crash when they crashed and went off a bridge. He is also a minor antagonist of Late Shift. Elodie: Elodie and Matt are on good terms (depending if Matt gives her the keys to the Maserati). She owes Matt a favor if the keys are given to her. She works at the hospital. She is a minor character in Late Shift. The Tchois: Matt does not like the group much. The Tchois and Matt all do not get along well. They will be grateful if Matt and May-Ling returns a Chinese bowl, the game’s important item, to them. They are the main antagonists of Late Shift. Samuel Parr: Parr and Matt are not on good terms as he did try to kill the heist group for the bowl to be destroyed,and succeeded in taking most of the group’s lives. He does not like Matt, the Tchois, nor May-Ling. He is afraid of the Tchois. He is the secondary antagonist of Late Shift. Storyline: At the beginning of the game, Matt narrates through the prologue of the game. He is seen trying to get to his train in order to get to his job at a parking garage, but before he can board the train, a civilian stops and asks Matt for the way to the Bond Street platform. If the player is quick enough and answers, Matt will tell the civilian it's on the other platform and boards the train before the doors closed. But if the player takes too long and answers a little too late, he will miss the train. The player can also choose not to help and board the train. After that part, Matt arrives at the parking garage for his shift. Then after his boss leaves, Matt puts on his clothes for work and sits in a chair. Then it will show Matt walking out of his little office and walking around, looking at cars. Then he encounters a BMW and sits in it for a short period of time before getting out. Then he walks towards two people who was waiting. Then Matt assumes that the man is the driver and says that he can just give him the keys and he will park the car for him, but the man says that he is not the driver and Elodie, the girl hands over the keys and Matt begs her pardon. Then the man and Elodie walks off with her saying "thank you". Then Matt gets in the car and parks it. Then Matt is seen in his little office again and sits down again and watches a Porsche leave, and then he reads a study book. Then Elodie that handed the keys over to Matt comes by. Matt asks if she needed anything, she said that she needs a favor. She asks for the keys to the Maserati. The player can choose whether or not she can have the keys, but giving her the keys will help you later on in the story. Then if Matt gives her the keys, she will be taken hostage by a car thief named Lee that broke into the garage to steal a car. Lee then sees Matt as Matt went to go check on her as he did hear a scream. Before Matt goes to check, he can choose to call the police (doesn’t work), Go to her location, or Take Pepper Spray. Taking the pepper spray will give you the option of saving Elodie when Lee asks tells Matt to tie her up.